


Woods and Irons

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Drabble Meme [9]
Category: American Idol RPF, The Anthemic
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Archie goes golfing. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woods and Irons

“No, Neal, you’re doing it wrong. Haha, do you need me to show you?”

“Oh, I am, am I? You’re becoming quite the little expert, aren’t you? You’ve been spending too much time with Cook…”

“Well, he _is_ my best friend. Now, bend over.”

“Like this?”

“No… not, not like that. Wait, it’s probably easier if I show you. You just have to bend like this… Yes, that’s it. Now relax your knees a little.”

“I think those dudes over there are about to call security.”

“Why? Neal, don’t be silly, we’re not doing anything like that.”

“Not yet, no…”

**Author's Note:**

> For mellowdee @ LJ for the prompt _Neal/Archie - An afternoon playing a game of golf_.


End file.
